


Stress Relief

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Stress Relief

 

＊＊＊

 

　　知道嗎，其實什麼事也不做也會造成壓力的累積。這句話聽起來不可思議，某部分的人肯定想，整日無所事事有什麼壓力可言，光是吃飯睡覺，有什麼壓力來源──但人的構造是很複雜的，人的心是很複雜的，有人說，動物與人最大的差別就在與此，感情，讓人快樂的同時也痛苦。

 

　　王嘉爾是一個很會給自己壓力的人。

 

　　好不容易把行程空了出來，有了一個禮拜的休假，他卻比工作的時候更焦慮，因為有了更多空閒的時間去想，有了更多空檔去注意那些無關緊要的小事，忙碌時可以忽略的感覺變得突兀，工作時的專注被焦慮給取代，有人說他敬業、說他是工作狂。

 

　　那都沒錯，但現實生活中如果有選項，日日安逸、但焦慮不已，和工作忙碌、卻有目標動力，那你會怎麼選？對於這類型的人而言，壓力如影隨形，雖然工作讓他更放鬆，但那也不代表壓縮的行程，早出晚歸的時間表沒有對他造成任何的影響。

 

　　好矛盾，休息的時候有壓力、工作的時候也有。有好幾次身體負荷不了，他就這樣倒了下去，當時看了醫生，吃了藥──感覺輕鬆了、但卻也變得不像自己。放鬆與壓力之間難以達到平衡，在跟醫生討論過幾次之後，停了藥，而年輕的心理醫生告訴他。

 

　　＂你一定要找到一個方法舒壓。＂

 

　　於是他開始找，從最基本的運動，接著是瑜珈、普拉提，甚至還有冥想。不能說完全沒效，但是效果甚微，比起真的釋放了他的壓力，感覺只是延長了他的極限，到最後，都是同樣的結果──病倒、然後繼續硬撐，似乎從來沒有好的時候。

 

　　在中國病倒時，媽媽有來看他，那個照顧了他一輩子的偉大女人站在床邊，而王嘉爾看著自己床頭的點滴袋，他問＂媽、妳都是怎麼管理壓力的？＂他用粵語問，語氣軟軟的。而他媽媽摸了摸他的頭，說＂舒壓的方式有很多，但最好的，還是找一個人跟你一起，陪著你。＂

 

　　他扭過頭去，看著單人房的窗外，醫院的庭園有棵樹，天空被一棟棟高聳的建築遮住，嚥下喉嚨裡那股乾澀，突然想起了自己除了工作外的壓力，不能說的秘密。＂說出來，會讓你輕鬆一點。＂他也不是不說──他有這麼多朋友，但有些事，他不能說。

 

　　而現在，他已經受夠了，說出來，可能會讓別人難堪。

　　卻會讓自己好過。

 

　　於是下一個禮拜，他回到韓國的時候，趁著其他成員在一旁聊天，他一如往常的靠在珍榮的身上，林在范戴著耳機，在筆記本上寫寫畫畫，拉下口罩，他走向自己的隊長，扯下那人一邊的耳機，沒有人發現異狀，因為他們總是這樣，在最奇妙的時間點說一些沒人能懂的悄悄話。

 

　　＂哥，我喜歡你。我知道你對我沒有那種感情，我只是想要說出來而已。＂他說著，而林在范瞪大了眼，轉頭看向他。最後一個字溜出他的舌尖，而他只要低頭，就能看到林在范筆記本裡寫的歌詞，韓文參雜著英文，這是他第一次看到林在范筆記裡的內容。

 

　　韓文的部分，他沒辦法馬上讀懂，但那一句，＂I think I love you＂旁邊，做了記號，寫著－－給Jackson。人的心是很複雜的，人生也是，你永遠不知道，下一秒會有什麼驚喜。

 

　　他跟林在范在一起了。

 

　　他多多少少能夠體會到，媽媽那一句＂有人陪著你。＂有多大的意義，挫折的時候，有人能傾訴、疲憊時，有人能依靠，他努力工作，雖然有很長的時間相隔兩地，但一想到能見面的時候，一切就都釋懷了，他覺得自己贏了、贏了壓力，贏了這世界。

 

　　直到半年後他再度倒了下去，而林在范搭了凌晨的班機，只為了他一句＂我想見你。＂這半年來沒有說出口的，他的問題、他的壓抑、壓力，全都在看到那人的臉時，傾瀉而出，而那人的指尖劃過他的臉頰，低頭親吻他的額頭，一個無眠的夜，在北京，林在范用韓語對他說。

 

　　＂我們會找到辦法的，森啊，總會有辦法的。＂

　　從那一刻起，他不再是一個人。

 

＊

 

　　接近臨界點的時候，他的肩膀就像是結了塊，一個一個難以放鬆的緊繃肌肉，壓在他的肩上，然後是後腰，最後才是後頸。稍微伸展一下，肌肉拉伸──稍微放鬆，但那也只是暫時的，「好了，今天錄音就到此結束，辛苦了！」

 

　　點頭，王嘉爾抓起自己擺在沙發上的包包，手機攥在手心裡，畫面是他幾分鐘前傳出去的訊息──＂工作結束了，哥在哪？＂等待手機的震動，等待著那人的回覆，跟他一同錄音的有謙看向他，「要一起吃飯嗎？」弟弟的眼睛閃閃發亮的，彎起的嘴角充滿期待。

 

　　他會答應的，但不是今天──今天他還有別的事情要做，「謙啊，抱歉，我待會兒還有約。」有謙沒有露出失望的神情，反倒是歪著嘴，給了他一個調侃的眼神，「嗯──沒關係，我知道哥很忙的。」最後幾個字刻意加了重音，王嘉爾拉了拉頭上的毛帽，想擋住發紅的耳尖。

 

　　「幫我跟在范哥問好。」他弟弟朝他喊──而王嘉爾一個閃身，溜出了錄音室的門。他等的訊息終於來了，簡單的幾個字＂我在工作室。＂

 

＊

 

　　他們的經紀人有所有成員公寓的鑰匙備份，說是以防萬一，但現在最大的用處也只有在他們巡演時幫忙打掃、喂貓罷了。而現在、鑰匙換成了房卡、換成了密碼鎖，唯有林在范的個人工作室還是老樣子，而王嘉爾是唯一一個擁有第二把鑰匙的人。

 

　　保母車把他送到了轉角，他下車時經紀人還叮嚀著＂別被粉絲看到了。＂王嘉爾拉緊臉上的口罩，突然有些慶幸自己今天帶了黑色的毛帽，抓起背包，與經紀人道別，他跳下廂型車，兩步併一步的往巷子裡跑去，林在范的工作室，連弟弟們都沒來過幾次，那裡像個天堂，無數歌曲在那誕生，是另一個世界──不被拘束、任何聲響都在隔音棉之內。

 

　　當哥哥那些音樂夥伴不在的時候，那裡就是他們的秘密基地，是他們的天堂。老舊的鐵欄門嘎吱的被他推開了，王嘉爾拿出鑰匙，眼前的門是紅的，油漆脫落的一半，露出底下生鏽、退色的痕跡，接著，咖搭一聲，他打開門，終於從現實世界抽離。

 

　　因為空調的緣故，微涼的空氣吹拂著他的臉，與室外明顯的溫差，一入門就是小小的客廳，只有一扇小窗讓陽光灑入，令他意外地是，林在范沒有在錄音間裡，而是坐在外面的沙發上，上身歪斜的靠在椅背上，兩隻腳盤起──手裡拿著書。

 

　　王嘉爾扯下肩上的背包，藉著摘下帽子，蜜褐色的頭髮立刻落到了他的臉上──他哥沒有發現他，沉溺在書的世界裡，多數的人可能會感到不耐，因為此刻的林在范誰也不會理。沒有試著引起那人的注意力，他只是把包包放在地上，走了過去。

 

　　每走一步，感覺就輕鬆了一點，胸腔裡的心臟卻怦怦的跳著，手心沁出汗水，嚥下嘴裡分泌的口水，要是……要是好幾年前，有人跟他說，這是他喜歡的釋放壓力的方式，他一定會說那個人瘋了──他一定會覺得，他瘋了。

 

　　腳尖碰到了沙發的椅腳，林在范都沒有察覺，也不知道是故意的，還是──平常的他早就開始撒嬌生氣了，但王嘉爾咬緊下唇，緩緩的、跪了下去，直到膝蓋接觸地板發出聲響，林在范才抬眼，「來了？」他點點頭，讓林在范伸手摸了摸他的後頸。

 

　　溫順、順從、安靜，大家記憶中，跟Jackson完全不一樣的形象。林在范穿的很隨便，寬鬆的上衣和棉褲，吊墜的耳環隨著他的動作晃動。黑色的頭髮被梳到腦後，他可以想像自己的哥哥又是如何在寫歌時把頭髮撥的一團亂。

 

　　稍微往前一點，鼻尖埋進了那人大腿柔軟的衣料上，林在范揉他後頸的動作沒有停，他最熟悉的溫度，一點一點打開他脖子上的結──「累嗎？」那人輕柔的問，本來還在讀的書已經擱置在胸前，點頭，臉隨著他的動作又往那個部位近了一點。

 

　　寬鬆的衣服，跟他哥哥一樣柔軟，壓抑不住的低吟從他喉嚨裡發了出來，垂下眼，他能明顯看到林在范漸漸支起的褲襠，每一次、只要他知道自己對這個人有那麼大的影響力，胸口就有一團火，暖暖的──把所有焦慮的燒去。

 

　　鼻尖埋入，男人的氣味、麝香與腥甜，林在范發出低吼，布料底下的性器顫抖，跳動的頻率是心跳的節奏，像是撒嬌一般的磨蹭只讓褲襠裡的東西更興奮，林在范硬了，好硬──直直抵著他的鼻尖，兩隻手從那人的大腿往上撫摸，直至腿根，指尖勾在鬆緊帶的邊緣。

 

　　林在范看他的眼神，是著迷、是慾火，是這世界上只有他一人──連著內褲一起，他扯下了那人的褲子，沒有完全脫去，卡在了大腿的中段，挺起的陰莖彈出，離他的臉不過幾釐米的距離，嚥了嚥，下意識地用舌頭舔濕嘴唇，他知道林在范最喜歡他嘴唇紅潤的樣子。

 

　　他也喜歡林在范把所有注意力都放在他身上的樣子。濃厚的男性氣息撲鼻而來，說實在，他到現在還是有些吃驚──也不是說林在范尺寸是最大的，但握在手裡還是很沉，他的手指環住了底部，哥哥在他腦後的手停了下來，他猜，林在范不知道用了多少決心才沒有把自己的東西往他的嘴裡送，伸出舌頭，舌尖沿著底部舔向頂端的小孔，接著親吻。

 

　　嘟起嘴，在龜頭上留下幾的又響又濕的吻，林在范仰頭──不滿的吼了一聲。滿意的微笑爬上他的嘴角，用手撸了幾下，王嘉爾才又張嘴，用舌頭一下一下的舔著，把哥哥分泌出的前液勾進嘴裡，感覺手裡的東西越來越硬，但林在范並不是唯一興奮的那一個，他舔著眼前的陰莖，不自在的夾緊了腿根，被緊緊包在褲子裡，好難受。

 

　　又熱又燙，讓人難以相信這是人的體溫，有些話不知道該不該說，＂哥變得好硬。＂＂在范哥流了好多──＂這些令人羞恥的骯髒話語，全在他吞進龜頭時嚥了下去，嘴裡滿是性器的腥臭，閉上眼，感覺嘴裡被塞滿，稍微晃著頭部想要吞的更深。

 

　　林在范的手開始按摩他的頭顱，從那人急促的呼吸聽來，他都能感覺到哥哥的急不可耐，但是林在范忍住了，沒有開口，卻像是在跟他說＂別急、慢慢來。＂背上一塊結打開了，陰莖插進了他的喉嚨裡，又脹又緊，鼻尖埋進哥哥下腹的毛髮中。

 

　　全部吃進去了，他無法抑住自己胸腔裡滿足的悶哼，喉嚨的震動又一次讓林在范抽動了一下胯部，喉嚨那股灼燒感讓他濕了眼眶，接著，在窒息之前，他把性器一口氣吐出，看著眼前的東西被他的口水濕潤晶瑩，「Jackson啊──」那人出聲警告，但是王嘉爾先一步開口，聲音比平時低啞且黏糊，「哥──」林在范閉上了嘴，知道自己無法拒絕這個人任何的要求。

 

　　「操我的嘴。」這句話他是用英文說的，林在范再怎麼英文苦手也絕對聽得懂這句，銳利的眉峰挑起，他哥不願做任何會傷害他的事，王嘉爾跪的腳有點酸了，但是肩膀卻鬆了下來，臉頰貼在那人的大腿上，嘟起的嘴唇又紅又腫，嘴邊的液體不知道是口水，還是……

 

　　「拜託。」他軟呼呼地說，兩隻手往下伸，揉捏著自己褲子裡的東西，解開皮帶和扣環，他自己的，紅腫硬挺陰莖跳了出來，舔了舔唇，開始上上下下的用雙手套弄著，「哥，拜託。」同樣的話，林在范不會讓他說第三次。

 

　　那隻捏著他後頸的手滑向他的臉頰，拇指抵住他的下唇，「森啊，你這樣喉嚨會受傷的。」其實頂多就啞著嗓子幾天──或是時時刻刻都能感覺嘴被插滿的感覺，但他沒有反駁，只是張嘴，把哥哥的手指吸進嘴裡，再模仿抽插的動作，上上下下的移動著頭部。

 

　　抬眼，對上的不只是林在范被情慾佔據的雙眸，更是那人難掩慾望而滑動的喉結，他知道他也想要，現在的顧慮只不過是一時的，林在范抽出手指時啵的一聲，沾滿唾液，雙眼低垂，要是讓那人發現那些體液滴在了書上，肯定要鬧一陣彆扭。

 

　　但現在，他不想管這麼多，王嘉爾一邊撸著自己，一邊看著林在范放下了最後的防衛，那人握住自己陰莖的底部，把翹起的肉柱抵在他的唇上，「要是到時候喉嚨痛，不準發脾氣。」隨著他嘴唇微張，紅腫的龜頭陷了進去，緩緩的、慢慢的，再一次撐開他的喉頭。

 

　　他試著用鼻子換氣，一開始節奏慢的時候還能掌控，但現在林在范兩隻手捧住他的後腦，抽送的節奏只是越來越快──那可不是開玩笑的，林在范對於舞蹈的頂跨動作是很熟練，而真正操作起來，每一次都越頂越深，來不及嚥下的唾液，全隨著進出的動作流了出來。

 

　　好興奮──腦子裡除了在他嘴裡進進出出的陰莖外幾乎無法思考別的，快射了，他加快撸動自己的節奏，被插滿的喉嚨發出悶哼、斷斷續續的呻吟。林在范插入的力度稍微減了一下，不再次次都直達喉嚨深處，而王嘉爾閉上眼，開始專心的吸吮那人脹大的龜頭。

 

　　他們都快到了，「森啊，我快……」那人警告著，想要提前抽出，但是王嘉爾沒有給他機會，在林在范腰部抽搐時，低下了頭，再一次的，把整根陰莖吞入，熱燙的精液射進了他的喉嚨，吞嚥的動作把那人的龜頭夾得更緊，嘉爾停下撸動的動作，兩隻手抓住了林在范的腿根，沒讓那人抽出，而在他腿間的性器即使沒有被愛撫，也射了出來，滴滴答答的流出白液。

 

　　「你這小子──」那聲咒罵伴隨著低吼，林在范洩恨般的又往他嘴裡操了幾下，才完全抽出，半軟的性器攤在下腹上，還沾滿著王嘉爾的口水──他的臉現在一定很糟，王嘉爾低下頭，想著自己下巴一定滿是唾液和精水，眼睛肯定也是發紅泛淚的。

 

　　嘴被操的發麻，現在的嘴唇是在范最愛的艷紅色，他往後坐，這才從跪的姿勢換成了普通的坐姿，兩腳幾乎沒有知覺，「射在地板上了？」林在范問著，拿上衣的袖子幫他擦淨臉上的口水，他應了一聲，現在才感到害羞──

 

　　那人彎下腰親吻他，在嚐到精液味道時皺起了眉頭，而一吻結束，林在范的唇還貼著他，「好多了嗎？」王嘉爾一聲嘆息，感覺自己背上的結全鬆了下來，所有的壓力都在一瞬間釋放，「好多了。」他嘟噥的回道，這才慢慢感到身上有些不適的黏膩。

 

　　「那接下的，是不是就不需要了？」他哥哥挑著眉，調侃地問著，王嘉爾明白那人所謂的＂接下來＂是什麼意思，他當然需要……他當然……想要了，但他沒臉說出口。

 

　　只是抓起一旁的抱枕，往林在范臉上丟。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


End file.
